


Queen of the Damned

by Ruuger



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: A portrait of Drusilla.





	Queen of the Damned




End file.
